


Боль...

by Rubin_Red



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред любит боль, Дженсен умеет ее дать. Это не история, а просто несколько эпизодов из жизни одной пары, связанных своеобразными отношениями.</p><p>Предупреждения: подвешивание на крюках, кроссдресинг, публичный секс, много фетишей, сенсорная депривация, элементы БДСМ, немного религиозных аллюзий, игры с кровью (чуток, но тем не менее). И да, ПОВ Джареда, вдруг кого-то сквикает повествование от первого лица.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боль...

... как очищение.

_Я чувствую, как все мое тело окутывает боль. Это как вторая кожа.  
Чарльз Буковски._

– Я хочу быть сильным для тебя.  
– Этого мало, Джей, ты знаешь.  
– И еще… Есть еще кое-что…  
– Говори.  
Я помолчал некоторое время, и наконец произнес:  
– Страх.  
– Но и это не все, правда?  
Дженсен всегда был проницательным, да и обманывать его я никогда бы не стал, не те у нас отношения. Доверие. Это, конечно, прежде всего. А еще честность. Особенно в таких желаниях.  
– Нет, – я задумчиво посмотрел на воду. Спешить отвечать не нужно, Дженсен поймет. Он всегда понимает. И ждет. Любое решение он примет и сделает для меня все что нужно. Иногда мне кажется, что я его не заслуживаю. Такого сильного, уверенного, когда нужно жесткого и жестокого, а иногда – нежного, заботливого. Я столько всего чувствую… Это больше, чем любовь. Иногда это поклонение. Как богу, хозяину, господину. А иногда – понимание его как равного.  
– Во мне много дерьма, – наконец я собрался с силами. – И… от него нужно избавляться. Вытеснить из себя все, очистить душу. Может, даже искупить вину.  
– К чему тебе искупление? – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Это… Во-первых, нет в тебе дерьма, поверь. А во-вторых, вся ответственность на мне. За все, Джаред. Понимаешь?  
Я лишь киваю в ответ. Вина. Она всегда во мне сидела и грызла изнутри, проедая дыры, образуя пустоты. С появлением Дженсена мне стало легче, намного. Он взял ответственность на себя, это правда. Помог смириться со своей сущностью. Однако с каждым разом мне нужно было больше.  
Я часто вспоминаю распятие. Христос вознесся над миром, людьми, своей болью. Все не важно. Важен лишь этот миг, когда концентрированная боль перестает иметь значение, довлеть над разумом, когда наступает очищение. Момент истины. Как на картине Дали*. Замечательный образ. Когда я впервые увидел это полотно, то почувствовал сразу так много: и удивление, единение с этим образом, и странную радость, и понимание. Там нет гвоздей, нет венка. Он добровольно пошел на крест, чтобы испытать себя, свой дух.  
– Я хочу заглянуть в себя, понять, – нарушил я молчание. – Христос висел на кресте и смог познать Бога, Вселенную. В его плоть впились гвозди, пронзили насквозь, а кровь омыла ладони и ступни, а терновый венок завершил освящение. Понимаешь, Дженсен? Я не собираюсь тягаться с Христом, просто хочу немного приблизиться к пониманию.  
– Джаред, не все могут это выдержать.  
– Знаю, но теперь я готов.  
– Сегодня?  
– Сегодня.  
Озеро пошло рябью, словно соглашаясь со мной. Серая гладь волнуется, как и я. Сегодня важный день. Дженсен сжимает мою ладонь. Поддержка, понимание, забота. Мне кажется, наши отношения проходят определенные стадии близости. И чем дальше, тем мы все больше вростаем друг в друга. Словно он моя вторая половинка, которую жестокие боги безжалостно отрезали, заставив нас скитаться по миру в муках и страданиях. Но мы нашли друг друга. И теперь наступает очередная стадия.  
Дженсен всю дорогу молчит, только иногда бросает взгляды в мою сторону и улыбается лишь уголками рта. Но основное его внимание обращено на дорогу, он очень ответственный водитель. Когда он такой серьезный, когда между его бровей появляется складочка, а губы поджимаются, я возбуждаюсь. Вот и сейчас приходится отвернуться и сжать кулаки, чтобы ногти посильнее впились в кожу. Но этого так мало. Я достаю из кармана нож-бабочку, раскрываю и бросаю вопросительный взгляд на Дженсена. Он сейчас так смотрит… Немного строго. Он не позволяет мне самому делать себе надрезы, поэтому он сворачивает у обочины, потому что понимает, мне нужно срочно.  
– Где? Можешь выбрать, – он забирает из моих пальцев нож и подносит к моим губам, я провожу по лезвию языком – сразу же чувствуется вкус крови. Но он тут же убирает лезвие, наклоняется и высасывает из меня немного крови. Господи…  
Потом я заворачиваю рукав на левой руке и откидываюсь на сидении. А Дженсен – мой Бог – прикладывает к коже лезвие, чуть повыше локтя, и делает надрез, потом еще один и еще.  
– Достаточно, – говорит он твердо, а я киваю, соглашаясь. Но мне достается еще один бонус – его горячий язык на моих шрамах – старых, рядом со свежими ранами, чуть повыше, ближе к плечу. А потом – влажная дезинфицирующая салфетка на раны. Он изрисовал шрамами – ровными короткими горизонтальными линиями внешнюю сторону рук, почти полностью. Больше нигде. Остальное тело без единого знак отличия. Пока. Но сегодня… Сегодня моя спина для крюков, именно они оставят там свои прекрасные линии.  
Домой мы добрались лишь с еще одной остановкой. Дженсен зашел в аптеку, купить кое-что для сегодняшнего вечера, хотя почти все необходимое мы приобрели уже давно.  
– Тебе нужно вымыться, – сказал Дженсен, когда машина затормозила у гаража. – Очень тщательно.  
– Да.

Вода должна быть чуть прохладной, Дженсен редко позволяет мне мыться в горячей, она вредит моей коже. Сначала нужно выскоблить себя жесткой губкой, потом выбрить подмышки и пах. Последнее – сложная процедура, особенно неудобно с яйцами. Люблю, когда это делает Дженсен, потому что он берет опасную бритву, а мне не разрешает ею пользоваться. А еще конечно его руки… Тот, кто не ощутил его прикосновений, никогда ничего не чувствовал.  
В итоге я заканчиваю, остается самое важное – клизма. Там вымывать себя нужно тщательно, Дженсен потом проверит. Наконец я готов. В одежде смысла нет, поэтому я отпинываю джинсы и иду к моему Дженсену.  
Лестница в подвал кажется бесконечной. Мне не терпится приступить к самому главному. Я чист телесно, вся грязь ушла, впереди – очищение духовное. Сердце заколотилось как бешеное, поэтому я стал считать ступеньки. Девятнадцать, двадцать… двадцать пять. Всего лишь.  
Когда мы только въехали в этот дом – а выбирали, чтобы подвал имелся подходящий – я отсюда сутки не выходил. Привыкал, впитывал, вдыхал чуть влажный воздух. В таких помещениях, с отштукатуренными стенами, всегда пахнет по-особому. И атмосфера особая, будто в другом мире находишься. Я провел ладонью по шершавому бетону, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается легкая дрожь предвкушения.  
– Ты должен успокоиться, – Дженсен подошел и, взяв меня за руку, вывел на середину помещения. Пол, устланный черным полиэтиленом, приятно шуршал и холодил ступни. Дженсен нажал на плечи и я опустился на колени. – Если не успокоишься, я все отменю.  
– Нет! – я обхватил руками его ноги, прижался лицом. – Пожалуйста.  
Хотя просить его всегда было бесполезным занятием. Конечно, во время сессий, я часто мог сорваться и просить, молить, кричать о пощаде, но пока я не говорю стоп-слово, ничего не действует. А за пределами этого помещения я редко о чем его прошу, он и так дает мне все. Мы оба это знаем. Правда, иногда бывают моменты, как сегодня в машине, но это редко. Я пытаюсь успокоиться. Дженсен надавливает пальцами на плечевой сустав – чувствительное к боли место. И я успокаиваюсь.  
– Ты готов? – Дженсен щупает пульс.  
– Да.  
– Хорошо.  
– Я люблю тебя, – поднимаю голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
– Знаю.  
– Можно… Ты можешь мне показать их?  
Дженсен кивает и отходит в сторону к металлическому столу и через миг протягивает крюки. Мы их долго выбирали, Дженсен разрешил мне самому определиться что именно хочу. Помню, как держал несколько видов крюков в ладонях, чтобы понять, какой именно из них захочу почувствовать в себе. И я выбрал крюки Гилсона**. Я разбираю и протягиваю Дженсену стержни, он их тут же бросает в стакан со спиртом.  
Потом он натягивает белые медицинские перчатки. Мне нравится, когда его пальцы обтягивает тонкая полупрозрачная резина. Он делает пометки на моей коже в местах будущих проколов, пальцы проходятся в еле ощутимой ласке по горлу и плечам. Затем он обходит меня по кругу и снова останавливается за спиной, шуршит упаковкой, а потом… Чуть повыше лопаток сквозь кожу вошла толстая игла***, прокол был чувствительным. Я знал, что он делает, ведь досконально изучил последовательность действий. Сейчас, пока игла еще в коже, в полую ее часть он вставляет стержень крюка, который быстрым движением продевается в кожу, заменяя иглу. И так еще пять раз. Затем он забирает остальные части крюков и каждый окунает в спирт. Он быстро обсыхает на металле, но некоторые маленькие капельки остаются, и я чувствую жжение. Боль от прокалывания прошла, осталось лишь смутное ощущение инородного тела чуть распирающего кожу. Потом я хочу сделать себе пирсинг: маленькие колечки, по ряду с каждой стороны позвоночника – много маленьких серебряных звеньев. Возможно еще чуть выше локтей. Кожаная шнуровка на голом теле… Я знаю, что Дженсену это понравится, как понравится и прокалывать мою кожу много-много раз. Когда я в первый раз заговорил об этом, он сказал, что сделает это сам и когда сочтет нужным.  
– Что с тобой?  
– Прости, задумался. О кольцах.  
– Это потом. Не думай сейчас об этом.  
– Хорошо, прости.  
Рама с цепями ждет меня. Дженсен опускает ее – под ней я и сидел все это время – и крепит карабинами цепи к крюкам, торчащим из моей спины.  
– Готово. Поднимайся.  
Я выполняю указание. Дженсен отходит в сторону, садится в кресло, берет в руки пульт для автоматической лебедки, которая будет поднимать раму. Я киваю ему, что готов.  
– Ты помнишь?  
– Да.  
Конечно, я помню. Мы условились, что я сам должен решить, когда мне будет достаточно и дать ему знак.  
– Поехали, – Дженсен откидывается в кресле и нажимает кнопку.  
Медленно рама начинает подниматься, а цепи – натягиваться. Я зажмуриваюсь и встаю на цыпочки. Разум сопротивляется новому всплеску боли. Крюки начинают оттягивать кожу, по спине бегут тонкие теплые ручейки, и мне немного щекотно. Еле слышный звук лебедки, мое беспокойное, громкое дыхание. Еще немного, и пальцы едва достают до пола, а через миг отрываются от тверди. Спину будто обжигает кипятком, я буквально чувствую, как кожа отрывается от мышц. Приходится с силой закусить губу, до крови – ее вкус немного отрезвляет. Легкий глупый приступ страха отпускает. Нужно немного потерпеть, боль пройдет. Привыкнуть. Просто привыкнуть. Господи… Кажется, что сейчас просто слезет кусок мяса, до костей, а я упаду на черную пленку бесполезной грудой мусора. Это не так, я знаю. Однако… Знал ведь, что этот момент будет самым тяжелым. Может я еще не готов? Вдруг рано? Еще немного и меня захлестнет паника. Только не это. Нет-нет. Господи…  
Ноги не касаются пола. Наверное, дюймов двадцать, хотя не уверен. Я подвешен, словно марионетка на тонких нитях. Кажется, дерни кукловод, и я начну плясать ему в угоду. Это странное ощущение. Некоторое время я пытаюсь отрешиться от боли, от ощущения своего тела. Каждый из шести крюков я четко ощущаю каждым своим нервом. Наверное. Я уже не уверен. Дискомфорт. Немного страха и неуверенности.  
И через миг я чувствую нежное прикосновение пальцев к лицу и наконец распахиваю глаза. Дженсен ничего не говорит, он просто смотрит, проверяет как я себя чувствую. Удается выдавить из себя улыбку – все в порядке. Он снова исчезает с поля зрения, но его присутствие я ощущаю так остро, будто он крепко прижимается ко мне. И в этот момент я расслабляюсь. Дженсен… Он знал.  
Разум постепенно очищается, отринув все лишнее и ненужное в данный момент. Дыхание выравнивается, боль уходит на периферию сознания. Конечно, она не исчезает, но будто растворяется, становясь мягкой, приятной. Тело невесомое, словно я парю, как перышко. Я вновь закрываю глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на этом чувстве.  
Мне уже не хочется коснуться твердой поверхности пола, потому что я лечу. Я – ангел, у которого за спиной развернулись невидимые крылья. Кажется, слышен свист ветра в ушах, и чем выше я поднимаюсь, тем сильнее закладывает уши от давления. Мне хорошо, мне так хорошо. Боль и наслаждение, они всегда идут рядом рука об руку. Не бывает одного без другого. Ветер подхватывает, кружит в воронке, такой ласковый. Воздух прохладный, свежий, влажный омывает мое тело, словно горная река камень, придавая ей идеальную форму и гладкость. Да, да, я – камень на дне реки, я – рыба, плывущая против течения. Чешуйки переливаются в солнечных лучах, преломляющихся в толще прозрачного водного потока. Яркий диск ослепляет, и вот-вот обожжет крылья.  
Я – сама вода. Я – воздух. Я – весь мир.  
По щекам текут обжигающие капли, немного соленые. Прекрасный вкус и удивительные ощущения. Христос, распятый на кресте, наверное чувствовал невыразимое блаженство. И римляне, казнившие именно таким образом, не понимали, что делали каждого преступника настолько ближе к Богу, что никто из них даже помыслить не мог. Каждый гвоздь, вколоченный в плоть, приближал человека к экстазу, к которому он так стремится всю свою жизнь. Крошечная искра, душа, брошенная в тварный мир жаждет воссоединиться с мировой душой, где спокойно, тепло и пребывает невыразимое счастье. Именно поэтому человек вынужден здесь страдать и пытаться хоть на миг коснуться божественной сущности вселенной.  
Мы полны грехов. Никто не в силах это изменить. Но через боль, через преодоление себя, своей сущности, своего страха мы очищаемся. Дженсен, мне так хорошо сейчас. Если бы только знал насколько. Но я расскажу тебе потом. Я поделюсь этим удивительным светом. Я знаю как.  
Меня переполняют самые разные эмоции, и все они прекрасны по-своему: счастье, удивление, радость, любовь. Желание. Только не сексуальное, это нечто большее. Ощущение невесомости… Я вишу в пространстве, окруженный звездами, такими далекими и холодными. Хочу их коснуться, стоит лишь протянуть руку. Что я и делаю. В ладонь скатывается светящийся шарик. Он щекочет кожу и пытается ускользнуть, и я позволяю ему это сделать.  
Через миг меня окутывает свет. Он теплый и очень яркий. Я ничего не вижу, могу лишь чувствовать его, он ластится, словно котенок, словно ласковые руки любимого. Наверное, я кричал. Или молчал. Не знаю. Божественный экстаз. Теперь я знаю, что это такое.  
На землю я возвращаюсь медленно, словно кто-то очень осторожно меня опускал, бережно поддерживая. Перед глазами стоит полупрозрачный туман, но он рассеивается.  
– Дженсен… – наконец произношу я.  
– Ты прекрасно справился, – он оказывается рядом, и я чувствую, как твердь потихоньку приближается. Сначала пальцы ног касаются полиэтилена, потом ступни ощущают пол. Меня все еще держат цепи, а когда натяжение ослабевает, ноги подкашиваются. Дрожь пробегает по всему телу и меня начинает основательно потряхивать. Дженсен поднимает меня, отсоединяет крюки и ведет к обтянутой кожей кушетке, укладывает. Мне нужно его тепло.  
Его ладони проходятся по спине, чуть задевая крюки. Я это чувствую, но боли нет, лишь онемение. Потом он раскручивает крепежи, вытаскивает стержни и принимается за массаж. Уверенные движения выгоняют воздух из-под кожи, растирают. Затем – жжение от антисептика и жесткая повязка. Все еще колотит. Я будто разъединился со своим телом, будто моя душа покинула его, воспарила ввысь, а теперь не хочет возвращаться. Насилие над частичкой божественной сущности – вернуть ее в сосуд, в котором она быть не должна.  
– Сейчас, – шепчет Дженсен, – я тебя согрею.  
Я хочу ответить ему, но сил говорить почти нет. Дженсен раздвигает мои ноги, вгоняет два пальца в задницу, несколько движений, и тут же заменяет их членом. Лицо снова обжигает слезами. Внутри становится тепло, будто от его члена исходят волны, прогревающие меня до самого основания. Движения Дженсена резкие и размеренные. Вошел он почти насухую, но едва ощутимое жжение быстро проходит и возвращается то блаженство, что, казалось, покинуло меня. Да, Дженсен, ты даришь мне счастье, и я поделюсь с тобой, как и обещал. Возьми мое тело. Возьми из меня часть света, счастья, блаженства.  
Мой член набухает очень быстро. Он лежит неудобно, жесткая кожа кушетки, нагревшаяся от тела, мешается. Как же непривычно после восхитительного полета ощущать под собой такую преграду. Но и в этом можно найти плюсы. Член сдавлен, нет возможности даже поправить его, потому что мои руки свисают до пола безвольными плетьми. А Дженсен ни на миг не прерывает движений. Господи, да. Еще. Еще. Еще!  
Оргазм такой яркий, оглушительный, болезненный. Он вытягивает из меня последние силы. Я умер и воскрес. И снова умер. Спасибо тебе, Дженсен. Потом я обязательно найду силы сказать об этом тебе. Но не сейчас. Люблю…

 

 

... как наслаждение.

_В любви не бывает никакого равенства, никакой рядоположенности.  
Леопольд фон Захер-Мазох_

Через сутки раны покрылись корочкой. А через месяц остались красивые шрамы. Я очистился полностью. Моя душа словно родилась заново. И это прекрасно. Как удивительно, что боль может помочь раскрыться, разжечь внутренний свет, угасший внутри. Тот, кто считает, что боль – это плохо, просто не могут правильно прочувствовать ее, это я точно знаю. Яркие ощущения нужны всем, но не все готовы в этом признаться.  
– Готов? – спрашивает Дженсен.  
– Да, – тихо отвечаю я, сидя на полу нашей гостиной. Пришла очередь пирсинга.  
Дженсен берет иглу и приступает. Первый прокол. Боль легкая, игла входит мягко, словно в масло, а может такое впечатление оттого, что это руки любимого.  
– У меня есть достаточное количество игл для пирсинга. Сейчас я их все загоню и оставлю там, чтобы ты мог посмотреть, а потом уже вставлю кольца.  
– Спасибо, – выдавить из себя получается с трудом, волна благодарности и любви в очередной раз сжимает горло спазмом.  
Когда он доходит до низа спины, я уже с силой закусываю губу. Боль в области поясницы немного острее, там кожа у меня нежнее.  
– Смотри, какая красота, – Дженсен поднимает меня и подводит к большому зеркалу, разворачивает спиной. Это действительно красиво. Шестьдесят толстых игл прошили кожу, два ровных ряда металлических полос. Дженсен проводит пальцами по ним, медленно, будто считает. – А теперь примемся за кольца.  
Тридцать колец вдоль позвоночника с одной стороны и столько же с другой. От основания шеи до копчика. Он быстро управился. А потом зашнуровал тонкую ленту из черного шелка и обработал свежие раны. Конечно, нужно было подождать, но ему не терпелось посмотреть как будет смотреться корсетная шнуровка на голой коже. Да и мне тоже. Результат превзошел все ожидания.  
– Тебе нравится? – я рассматриваю себя в зеркало и мне нравится то, что я вижу, но хочу знать его мнение.  
– Очень, – отвечает он и ведет пальцами по шнурку, чуть натягивая.  
– Когда мы снова сможем это сделать? – резко меняю я тему на более всего меня волнующую.  
– Скоро. В тот раз ты провисел девять минут, мы можем увеличить время, если хочешь и если сможешь.  
– Хочу.  
– Думаю, – говорит Дженсен, кивнув, – мы попробуем лотос-подвешивание. Что скажешь?  
– Мне нравится.  
Я опускаюсь на колени перед ним и жду, когда он даст разрешение. Дженсен некоторое время медлит, а затем кивает. Я расстегиваю его ширинку, оттягиваю резинку трусов и достаю член. Он пока не возбужден. Но стоит мне взять в рот, как он начинает увеличиваться. Я наслаждаюсь этим моментом. Как он набухает, заполняет мой рот, распирает гортань. И вот он уже твердый и большой. И прекрасный. Дженсен чуть тянет пальцами шнуровку на моей спине, даря восхитительные моменты боли, а я принимаюсь сосать. Резко втянуть, почти до основания, потом выпустить с чмокающим звуком, лизнуть головку, обвести языком по кромке, чуть сжать зубами. А потом снова и снова, пока сперма тугой струей не ударит мне в небо. Я выпью все до последней капли и поблагодарю моего Дженсена.  
Я знаю, как сделать ему приятное, как доставить удовольствие, как сделать его счастливым. И он тоже знает. Он мой хозяин, а я его раб. Именно так назовут наши отношения. Но никто не знает, что они иные. Глубже, шире. Я не люблю зацикливаться на шаблонах, это так глупо. Конечно, и нам приходится выполнять некоторые законы, которым подчиняются подобные взаимоотношения в глазах общества. Дженсену приходится идти на некоторые уступки, чтобы поддерживать свой авторитет. Он знает, что я все приму от него.

 

... как понимание.

_Любовь не знает ни добродетели, ни заслуги. Она любит, и прощает, и терпит все потому, что иначе не может.  
Леопольд фон Захер-Мазох_

– У меня для тебя подарок, – говорит Дженсен с улыбкой и протягивает мне черную коробку, перевязанную черной же лентой. Я некоторое время разглядываю ее, оттягивая удовольствие. Я уверен, что это нечто восхитительное.  
Наконец, решаюсь. Ставлю коробку на пол, развязываю ленту и открываю.  
– Дженсен… – замираю на миг.  
– Знаю. Хочу, чтобы это было на тебе сегодня вечером. У нас будут гости. А пока приведи себя в порядок.  
Я лишь кивнуть смог и тут же направился в ванную. Обычные процедуры заняли немного больше времени, чем обычно, потому что я волновался. Я не люблю, когда в доме собираются гости. Конечно, я об этом никогда не скажу Дженсену. Это наверное оттого, что я дико эгоистичен и не хочу ни с кем делить любимого. Главное, что там будет и он, а остальное не важно. Подобные вечера довольно редки. Иногда друзья Дженсена собираются у нас, иногда мы ходим куда-то. Несколько раз Дженсен водил меня в клуб. Там было интересно, правда мне пришлось просидеть на полу у ног своего хозяина почти весь вечер, и я мало что видел. Но это не важно. Потому что вечер тогда, когда мы вернулись домой, был просто восхитительным.  
Когда я закончил, то настало время заняться подарком. Я медленно опускаюсь на колени перед кроватью, на краю которой все еще лежит раскрытая коробка. Достаю из нее длинную черную юбку из латекса и пару высоких перчаток. Конечно, не терпится ощутить все это на себе. Пальцы покалывает от прикосновения к гладкому материалу. Ладони не скользят, потому что новые вещи пересыпаны тальком. Для начала их нужно промыть, что я и делаю, в теплой, чуть мыльной воде.  
Дженсен приходит в спальню, когда юбка и перчатки, высушенные, лежат на кровати. Сам я не смогу их надеть, мне нужна помощь. Это целый ритуал.  
– У меня есть еще кое-что, – улыбается Дженсен. – Обопрись на кровать руками.  
Я послушно выполняю. Что именно сейчас будет, я не знаю. Но от ожидания сжимаются мышцы живота и приливает возбуждение. Через миг ладонь сжимает мои яйца, чуть оттягивает вниз и основание мошонки обхватывает металлическое кольцо, а в анус входит металлический шарик.  
– Можно?.. – я протягиваю назад руку, чтобы самому дотронуться до девайса****.  
– Да, – отвечает Дженсен.  
Яйца под кольцом словно налитые, будто меня обнажили, это непривычно. Далее идет стержень и, загибаясь, уходит в сжатое отверстие. Шарик довольно большой. В этот момент Дженсен чуть нажимает на стержень. Странное ощущение, но мне нравится.  
– Поднимайся, – Дженсен проводит ладонью по моему гладко выбритому паху и одобрительно улыбается.  
Он выдавливает на ладонь смазку и начинает натирать мои бедра, живот, ягодицы. Движения мягкие, аккуратные, что мне хочется мурчать как коту. Затем он берет юбку, я переступаю ногами и чувствую как по моей коже ползет вверх теплый латекс. Самое сложное натянуть на бедра, где материал должен облегать плотно-плотно. Дженсен разглаживает, медленно, чтобы не осталось ни одной складки. Наконец, черный латекс, словно вторая кожа, облегает бедра и ягодицы, а ниже расходится клешом, спускаясь до самых щиколоток. Теперь очередь перчаток. Та же процедура смазывания смазкой рук едва не до самых плеч, и медленное обтекание чернотой. Остался один момент. Дженсен берет полироль и обрызгивает весь латекс для придания ему глянцевого блеска.  
– Смотри, какой ты красивый, – Дженсен подводит меня к высокому зеркалу. – Еще волосы…  
Он берет гель для волос и быстрыми движениями зачесывает пальцами пряди назад, открывая лоб. Я не похож на себя. Будто сошел с какой-то футуристической картины.  
– Когда все уйдут, я тебя трахну у этого зеркала.  
От этих слов член тут же начал наливаться, шарик внутри стал настолько ощутимым, что хотелось хоть что-то сделать, чтобы облегчить или наоборот – заполнить себя большим членом Дженсена. А кольцо на мошонке вдруг стало тяжелым. Но впереди еще целый вечер и я подожду. Девайс напомнит, что ждет меня потом.  
И последнее – атласная шнуровка на спине, тугая, что приходилось держать спину максимально прямо, и широкий ошейник, плотно прилегающий к шее.

Гостей собралось немного. Каждый пришел со своим рабом. Мне знакомы эти люди – господа в белых костюмах или платьях, если это женщины, а вот их спутники в черных одеждах, чтобы сразу было видно кто из них кто. По моему мнению, это и так понятно, но в этом сообществе свои правила.  
Нанятая прислуга разносила выпивку и легкую закуску, сновала между расставленными диванами в большом зале. Музыканты наигрывали что-то из классики, кажется Моцарта, но я не уверен. И видно их не было – оркестр находился в закрытой нише, чтобы никто из них не мог увидеть, что именно происходит здесь. А могло быть что угодно, вплоть до показательной сессии.  
В камине пылал огонь, освещение здесь исключительно свечами. Довольно странно все это смотрелось, эклектично и дисгармонично. Некий старинный дух интерьера и присутствующие, одетые в современные одежды: кожа, латекс. Хотя, конечно, не все выглядели столь экстравагантно. Джеффри Морган предпочел классический костюм с галстуком и бриллиантовыми запонками и булавкой для галстука. Рядом с ним на коленях и с опущенной головой стоял молодой парень с длинными темными волосами. Собственно, именно они и являлись его основной одеждой, если не считать цепи вокруг талии.  
Марк Пеллегрино свободно полулежал на диване, а двое его рабов – парень и девушка – массировали ему ступни. Оба раба были затянуты в черные комбинезоны, оголяющие спины до самых ягодиц. Марк менял свои игрушки довольно часто, по крайней мере, я никогда его не видел два раза с одними и теми же рабами.  
Я аккуратно бросаю взгляд на Дженсена. Он поставил меня возле камина и приказал мне оставаться здесь, что я и делал, наблюдая за гостями. Они осматривали меня с любопытством, вожделением и завистью. Я знаю, что это так. Дженсен мне рассказывал, что к нему поступало множество предложений уступить меня, дать попользоваться или же продать. Поначалу я боялся, что надоем моему господину и он примет одно из предложений. Так я думал раньше, но не теперь. Теперь я ему верю и всецело доверяю.  
Дженсен иногда смотрит на меня, волнуется. Я знаю как ему хочется оказаться рядом, но нужно именно так, потому что это и для его выдержки тренировка. Когда мы выходили из нашей комнаты, он прижался к моей спине и я почувствовал насколько сильно его желание. Господи, как же дождаться окончания этого вечера. Но в оттягивании удовольствия, в ожидании есть свои плюсы. К тому же, дай мне волю, я бы вообще никого не хотел видеть, кроме Дженсена и все время сидел бы у его ног.  
С другой стороны помещения раздался громкий смех, привлекая внимание. На нескольких креслах, поставленных кругом, сидели Данниль, Майкл, Том и Крис. Из них мне Данниль наиболее неприятна, потому что с особой настойчивостью хотела заполучить меня. Хуже, пожалуй, только Марк, его я даже побаиваюсь. У ног Данниль на животе лежал парень, на которого она поставили ноги в туфлях на высоком каблуке. Они впивались в кожу спины, но, судя по выражению лица парня, ему это нравилось. Я никогда не смог бы испытывать удовольствия от подчинения женщине, но у каждого свои предпочтения.  
Пока я разглядывал Данниль, не заметил, как ко мне подошел Марк.  
– Ты подумал над моим предложением?  
– Да, – тихо ответил я, низко склонив голову.  
– И?  
– Простите, но я откажусь.  
Я знаю, что грубить нельзя, этим я подведу моего Дженсена, но как же мне не нравится этот Марк.  
– Зря, мой мальчик, очень зря.  
Марк тут же отошел, недовольно поджав губы. Но вдруг резко развернулся и снова оказался рядом, подошел так близко, что я еле удержался, чтобы не отступить. В его руке дрогнул бокал, и через миг по белоснежному дизайнерскому пиджаку расползлось алое пятно.  
– Ах ты неуклюжий раб! – вскрикнул он и замахнулся для удара.  
– Марк, – угрожающе произнес Дженсен, перехватывая его руку. Я вздохнул с облегчением. Я не мог дать отпор при всех и опозорить Дженсена, но не уверен, что смог бы вытерпеть. Однако все еще не окончилось, что и подтвердилось последующей репликой Марка:  
– Твой раб посмел испортить мой лучший костюм.  
– Приношу свои извинения, Марк. Я возмещу тебе это.  
– Мне не нужны деньги.  
– То, что ты хочешь…  
– Я понимаю, Дженсен, – тут же перебил Марк. – Но ты можешь сделать другое.  
– Хорошо.  
Марк, довольно улыбаясь, наконец ушел.  
– Джаред…  
– Я знаю, – прошептал я. Дженсен кивнул и вышел на середину помещения, я шел следом, опустив голову. По спине побежали теплые ручейки – шнуровка затянута довольно сильно, и, когда я сутулюсь, кольца разрывают кожу. Это напомнило мне о Дженсене, о его нежной заботе. Что бы ни случилось сейчас, это будет он, а остальное не важно. Больше всего Дженсен не любит выносить на публику личные отношения, и он знает, как пугает это меня. Но сейчас мы ничего поделать не можем, потому что есть свои законы, следовать которым должен каждый. Марк просто сумел воспользоваться ими для своего удовольствия. Гомон в помещении затих, лишь музыка раздавалась, казалось, отовсюду.  
Дженсен отдал приказ слугам и посередине комнаты установили специальный металлический каркас. Я исподтишка оглядел зрителей – они явно жаждали зрелища. Ведь Дженсен еще ни разу не устраивал им представления, и по доброй воле не согласился бы. Это моя вина, я знаю. Надеюсь, он меня простит.  
Я подошел к каркасу и лег спиной на ряд перекладин. Дженсен натянул одну из цепей и защелкнул на запястье кожаный наруч, потом на втором. Разрезав юбку спереди почти до паха, он раздвинул мне ноги и тоже закрепил, а потом, повернув несколько раз специальную ручку, натянул цепи. Я оказался распятым и открытым на всеобщее обозрение. Дженсен вытащил шарик и снял кольцо с мошонки. Как жаль, я уже так свыкся с ними. Еще несколько поворотов ручки, и меня растянуло еще больше, до острой боли в мышцах рук и ног, а перекладины, на которых я лежал, чуть изменили свое положение. Теперь одна из них вдавливалась в лопатки, а другая в поясницу, заставляя выгибаться под немыслимым углом. Шею пришлось выгнуть, чтобы немного облегчить напряжение в мышцах. Помогло это мало, но все же.  
Дженсен проверил, надежно ли я закреплен и легко сжал мое плечо, давая понять, что он здесь, рядом. Я понимаю, Дженсен. Правда. И потом все тебе скажу. А сейчас делай, что должен. Если бы мог, то я бы сказал это вслух.  
На самом деле, все не так страшно, а к боли я привык. Если бы не эти люди вокруг и обязательное условие молчать, то я бы уже был возбужден до предела. А так лишь чувствовал движения прохладного воздуха, когда Дженсен проходил, липкие взгляды гостей.  
– Не тяни, Дженсен, – нетерпеливо отозвался Марк. Господи, когда-нибудь я его убью.  
Мне проще все это переносить, делать ведь ничего не нужно, а вот Дженсену нужно возбудиться, на глазах у всех, показать, что он сильный, что ничто не способно его отвлечь.  
Откинув голову назад, я видел довольную ухмылку Марка. Он явно ждет, что Дженсен облажается и опозорит себя. Нет. Нельзя этого допустить. Я приподнял голову и посмотрел на любимого. Ну же, Дженсен, пойми, что все у тебя получится. Давай, сделай это. Ты сможешь. Наверное, он что-то прочел в моих глазах, потому что улыбнулся уголками губ и еле заметно кивнул. А через миг, я почувствовал его пальцы глубоко внутри себя. Да, Дженсен, давай, это я, весь для тебя.  
Когда его член резко вошел, сразу на всю длину, я вновь напрягся, преодолевая боль. Я должен возбудиться, знаю. Не могу опозорить его. Не могу. Я начал вспоминать наши вечера только для двоих, его прикосновения, дарящие сладкую боль и нежность. В памяти всплывали разные детали, никак не связанные между собой, и вот уже теплые волны в паху становятся все более обжигающими. Дженсен, Дженсен, Дженсен. Все для тебя. Я даже кончить смогу, несмотря на этих людей.  
Движения внутри становятся все резче. Дженсен делает все, как мне нравится, и я откликаюсь на каждое движение. Боль уже приносит наслаждение, усиливая возбуждение. Я почти готов. Дженсен знает как побыстрее довести меня до разрядки, хотя бывают моменты, когда он очень долго не дает кончить. Но не в этот раз.  
Я слышу сбитое дыхание Дженсена, поднимаю голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. Долгий взгляд, несколько движений и я кончаю, забрызгав спермой собственную грудь и живот. Через несколько движений напрягается Дженсен и тут же отступает, чтобы зрители могли увидеть как из моей задницы вытекает белесая жидкость.  
Когда Дженсен освобождает меня, стон удается сдержать с трудом, при ослаблении натяжения боль снова простреливает все мышцы. Поднимаюсь, стоять получается, но ноги вот-вот подкосятся.  
– Можешь идти к себе.  
Я киваю и ухожу, подавляя желание вскинуть средний палец Марку.

Дженсен приходит через несколько часов. Я простоял на коленях, облокотившись на кровать все это время. Я обернулся и подполз к нему на коленях.  
– Прости меня.  
– Ты не виноват, это все Марк.  
– Но из-за меня тебе пришлось публично…  
– Джаред, – он не дает мне договорить, его руки проходятся по спине, – все в порядке. Давай, помогу.  
Он уходит и возвращается с антисептиком и начинает обрабатывать раны вокруг колец на спине.  
– Ты хочешь что-то спросить?  
– У тебя все хорошо?  
– Да. Марк удовлетворен, хотя и недоволен, что у нас все получилось. Ты молодец, Джаред. Что ты хочешь в благодарность?  
– Чтобы…  
– Говори, не бойся.  
– Чтобы ты выполнил обещание.  
– Какое?  
– Про зеркало.  
– Джаред, – смеется он, – я думал, ты устал и захочешь отдохнуть.  
– Хочу.  
– Хорошо, поднимайся.  
Мышцы затекли от долгого сидения в одной позе, и покалывание от резкого прилива крови заставляет чуть пошатнуться, но я упорно иду к зеркалу, опираюсь о раму руками и прогибаюсь.  
– Черт, на тебя у меня всегда встает, какими бы не были обстоятельства.  
Это так, и у меня тоже. Еще когда он спину мне обрабатывал, возбуждение начало приливать, а теперь член стоял, топорщась сквозь разрез на длинной юбке.  
– Ты не представляешь, как меня разозлил Марк, – говорит Дженсен и медленно ведет ладонями по латексу, обтягивающим бедра. – Он посмел смотреть на тебя так, будто ты уже принадлежишь ему.  
Он достает нож и разрезает широкую юбку снизу до самых ягодиц, чуть цепляя острием кожу.  
– Ты можешь стонать или кричать, если захочешь.  
– Спасибо, – и тут же выстанываю его имя, когда ладони Дженсена разводят ягодицы в сторону, а большой палец проходится в ласке по сжатому кольцу мышц.  
– Ты так прекрасен, – он прижимается ко мне пахом, впиваясь пальцами в ребра, затем ведет ладонями чуть вверх и выкручивает соски. Теперь я не сдерживаюсь и кричу. – Я знаю, что мы сделаем.  
Он разворачивает меня, садится на пол, опираясь спиной о зеркало.  
– Что мне делать? – горло вдруг запершило, слова даются с трудом.  
– Ты все сделаешь сам. Давай.  
Я опускаюсь на колени, расстегиваю его ширинку, освобождая возбужденный член. Расстегиваю рубашку. В перчатках это сложно, поэтому я просто разрываю ее и тут же поднимаю взгляд на него. Дженсен одобрительно кивает, и я продолжаю. Оглаживаю ладонями, затянутыми в латекс, его грудь, живот, обхватываю член и делаю несколько движений.  
– Возьми смазку, – говорит он, и добавляет после паузы: – Если хочешь.  
– Я не хочу.  
Придвигаюсь поближе к нему, становясь коленями по обе стороны от его бедер, направляю его член в себя, помогая рукой. А потом резко опускаюсь, чувствуя ягодицами его поджавшиеся яйца. Дженсен впивается зубами в сосок, боль горячо отдается в пах, заставляя член дернуться, и я начинаю двигаться. Смотрю на свое отражение и не узнаю себя. Это странно – наблюдать за собой. Волосы растрепаны, лицо искажено. Это должно, наверное, пугать или смешить, но я лишь еще больше возбуждаюсь.  
Дженсен прижимает меня так сильно и все крепче сжимает зубы, ладонями он натягивает шнуровку, теребит ее, раздражая подсушенные ранки. Двигаться сложно, но вместе у нас получается. Сдерживаться уже невозможно, и я стону в голос, выкрикиваю его имя. Ощущать Дженсена везде, где только можно, внутри и снаружи, это такое блаженство. Ладони, губы, кожа к коже, распирающий изнутри член и много сладкой боли. Господи! Иногда мне кажется, я умру, вот так, на самом пике блаженства.  
– Дженсен… – я выгибаю шею. Он понимает меня без слов. Перехватывает за талию одной рукой, вжимая еще сильнее в себя, а второй – тянет за кольцо на ошейнике сзади. Дышать становится почти невозможно. С трудом удается делать короткие резкие выдохи. Так много ощущений, так много…  
В этот раз оргазм был таким сильным, что я, наверное, отключился, потому что когда открыл глаза, то лежал на полу, а Дженсен поглаживал меня по щеке.  
– Ты как? – спрашивает он.  
– Люблю тебя.  
– Люблю тебя, – вторит Дженсен. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть, этот день был насыщенным.  
Я киваю, чувствуя, как он стягивает с меня перчатки, разрывает юбку, снимает ошейник и отводит в постель. Я уже почти без сил, но этот секс был мне нужен, как и ему тоже, чтобы смыть впечатления того, что произошел на глазах у всех. Подтвердить, что мы лишь друг для друга. И плевать на всех остальных.

 

Февраль, 2012.

**Author's Note:**

> *Имеется в виду картина Сальвадора Дали "Распятие Христа от святого Иоанна".  
> http://www.consultoria.jmkokubu.com.ar/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/cristo.jpg
> 
> **Крюк Гилсона  
> http://www.suspension.org/hooklife/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/joe-hook.jpg
> 
> *** Иглы для пирсинга  
> http://www.utopiasprings.com/sharps.jpg
> 
> ****Кольцо на мошонку с анальным шариком  
> http://www.fetishbdsm.ru/photos/20121120/024034001353410100.jpg


End file.
